From the Fire
by A Spirit of the Stars
Summary: It had been three years since her son had disappeared. Many had given up that the young genius would ever return; but she had never let go. Never let go of the hope that someday he would find his way home again. Set after The Lost Colony


**Well look at me, finally putting up a story *gasps*. And the world ISN'T coming to an end, I assure you...not yet anyway.**

**Anyway, this wonderful little plot bunny decided it was going to take over my mind just for the fun of it and the only way to topple it's little Empire was to squash it down onto paper. So this is what resulted when I did. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Psh, as if. I do NOT own the amazingness that is Artemis Fowl *sniffs* sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" the shrill voice of a one year old sounded, bouncing off the walls of the large manor until it reached the kitchen. Angeline Fowl looked up from her cooking and gave a small smile at the sound. She had heard the strident voices of the two boys escalating for that last few minutes and had wondered when one of them would eventually call for her.<p>

"Not too long," she said quietly to her self, checking the large clock on the wall.

"Mom!" came another cry. The voice sounded the same, and anyone would have thought it was the same boy calling- it took a mothers ear to tell the difference between the twins' shouts.

Drying her hands on a towel, Angeline started up the stairs to Myles and Becketts room/nursery, all the while the boys' voices becoming louder and louder. She reached the door and curiously pushed it open to see one toddler standing on the bed waving a stuffed monkey in a lab coat in the air while another jumped to reach it.

"Boys," she said in a stern tone while keeping a persistent smile off her lips.

The boy on the ground instantly ran up to her, "Mom, Beckett wount gimme' Professor Primate back!" he said while pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"He stole my car!" the boy on the bed countered.

"Its for an es'piriment!"

"Boys!" Angeline said again a little louder and the two twins quieted immediately. "What did I say about stealing each others things?" she asked in a softer voice.

"T'not to," Beckett said sullenly as he sat down on the bed with bounce.

"Right. Now give Professor Primate back to your brother, Beckett and Myles, don't use your brother's cars for any more experiments, please. That's the third time this week." Angeline watched as the brothers returned the stolen objects to one another, if a little hesitantly. "That's better. Now give me a hug." and with that she crouched down and Beckett and Myles smiled and threw their arms around their mother. After a moments embrace she reluctantly released her sons and patted their backs.

"Now go play, Butler called and said he's coming for a visit."

"But we just saw him," Myles said with a questioning look.

"He said he was bringing someone to met you," Angeline replied. The twins erupted in shouts of enthusiasm then they bounced off to play.

Angeline chuckled as she turned and walked out of the room. She too was curious to see who Butler was bringing with him. He had only left a few days ago but the bodyguard had been persistent that he come back when he called. She shrugged and was beginning her decent of the stairs when she passed the family pictures that hung on the wall. She smiled at the picture of the twins when they had decided to play in the mud one rainy day- though she still wondered how they had gotten out of the house. And the photograph of when they had just come home from the hospital.

She walked slowly down the hall, looking at each photo and remembering what good memories they all held. Then, when she came to a particular photo she stopped, reached up and touched the frame. The boy in the picture had beautiful raven-black hair, so much like his fathers, and blue eyes that were as bright as his intellect. His lips were curved in a small smile that looked as if he knew a secret no one else did—but then, maybe it was just her imagination.

Angeline sighed and felt her heart ache and a small tear slide down her cheek. "Oh Artemis, where have you gone? Why haven't you come home?" she whispered, Looking over the picture once more, she wiped her tears away and started down the stairs.

_Three years. Had it really been only three years?_ Angeline thought. It seemed as though a lifetime had passed. That picture had been taken only days before her eldest boy had disappeared. When she and her husband had questioned Butler of were their eldest son had gone, he told them of these... adventures he claimed their boy to have had with fantasy creatures. But she couldn't believe him. No matter how much she wanted to—her heart only cracked further when she thought of it.

So, the family had tried to move on, but nothing had felt the same. Both her and her husband put on a happy, carefree face for the twins in order for the young boys not to see their pain and heart ache. The manor, although still lively and loud, had lost much of its luster and magnificence.

So many had given up on her eldest son ever returning. The search parties had been disbanded months ago and the world had moved on without the young genius. Though she had never lost hope; Artemis would find his way home. Somehow.

_"Where have you gone?"_

* * *

><p>The day continued with only one other disagreement between the twins. After a picnic lunch at the Fowl's private lake, the twins had disappeared into their room leaving Angeline to sit quietly in her lounge and read a book while her husband headed into his study for a conference call.<p>

The chiming of the doorbell brought Angeline's attention out from her book and back into reality. She heard the squeals of Beckett and Myles and the thumping of their feet as they ran down the stairs at breakneck speed and across the hall to the large front door where Butler and his mysterious visitor awaited them. Sighing, she put her book down, stood and called for her husband.

After hearing a muffled "I'll be down in a moment!", Angeline walked out and headed down the stairs. She heard the door open and two cries as the boys greeted Butler, but then they grew strangely quite. Curious of who could have silenced the rambunctious twins so quickly, she quickened her pace. But then she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"You must be Myles and Beckett. I am glad to have finally met you both."

Angeline 's hands flew to her mouth and she felt as though her heart had stopped. Could it really be? After all these years..

"Who are you? And why are you so dirty?" Beckett asked, always the first to speak up.

Gaining her ability to move again, Angeline ran around the corner to see a sight she thought she would never see. Beckett and Myles were held in Butlers massive arms, and standing next to them with that same small smile playing across his lips was her eldest child—Artemis Fowl the Second.

He turned from his brothers and looked at her and Angeline felt her heart speed up. He looked the same as the day he disappeared, nothing had changed.

"Hello Mother," he said brushing away some stray locks of black hair from his eyes.

"Artemis," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She ran up to her son and embraced him, not caring whether he approved or not.


End file.
